


Eye See You

by shipskicksandgiggles



Series: halloween week // 2019 [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Bonfires, Campfires, Harley doesn't know Peter is Spider-Man, M/M, Peter fucks up, Pre-Relationship, Scary Stories, Secret Identity, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-13 17:44:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21192467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipskicksandgiggles/pseuds/shipskicksandgiggles
Summary: Who says teenagers getting drunk and telling scary stories is a myth?





	Eye See You

**Author's Note:**

> day 2 is wild yall. and it sucked to write ngl
> 
> prompt: Spiders/Scary Stories/”I feel like I’m being watched”

Why MJ had made the mistake of saying that teenagers getting drunk around a bonfire and telling scary stories was a myth, no one would ever know. Harley and Ned; however, never to be outdone, got to work making sure it would happen. 

“What. Did you do?” Peter asked when he got back from the lab. 

“I fucked up.”

“No shit, Sherlock.”

They sat in confused silence as their two friends ran around like manics trying to find a location for a bonfire, booze, snacks, and most importantly, inspiration for spooky stories. By the time everything was done, it was nearly sunset. 

“C’mon losers! We gotta get going!” Ned was pushing their group into the car. Harley was already in the driver’s seat. 

“I still think this is ridiculous.”

Peter raised an eyebrow at her. “Dude.”

“What?”  


“Let them have their fun.”

She just rolled her eyes, but if you looked closely, you could see her slight smile. 

~~~

So that is how they found themselves where they are now. In the middle of the woods an hour outside of the city with nothing around to disturb their drunken shenanigans. 

No one was shocked that MJ grabbed the first bottle and got right into it. Even if it was just for the buzz of alcohol, she clearly wanted this. After a long pull, she fixed Harley with a stare. 

“Whatcha more impressed with sweetheart? My bonfire building skills or my ass?” he snarked when he noticed the glint in her eyes. 

“I think your ass is Peter’s-” a squawk from Peter “-but I’m more interested in your stories, country boy.”

“Oooh is that a challenge I hear, city girl?” He seemed completely unfazed by the comment about his ass save for the slight blush painting his cheeks. 

“Bet your ass, Keener. I want to be downright terrified by the end of this.”

He finished up the fire and sat down, getting set for the first of many stories that night.

~~~

“... they still say she haunts the woods where she was taken. Her screams have been mistaken for common animals and hunted, only for hunters to be found dead weeks later with no explanation.”

Ned looked terrified. Which Peter though was fair. “Harley, what the fuck?”

“Yeah, Harley that was boring,” said MJ with a small slur. 

“MJ, no.”

“Yes.” The ‘s’ sound was elongated. Peter had to resist laughing.

“Anyways…” came Ned’s voice. “Can we tell something maybe _ not _ that horrifying?”

There was a lull as they tried thinking of a new story to tell. 

“You know,” Peter said, “I always feel like I’m being watched after a good horror story.”

Ned had finally somewhat uncurled from his terrified ball. “Probably just the spiders watching you to see if they can bite you again.”

“They can only turn me into Spider-Man once, Ned.”

“They can only what?”

Harley, who after the story had finished gone dead silent, suddenly spoke up. 

_ Oh fuck_. “Hey Harley?” said Peter nervously. “There’s no chance you’re drunk right now are you?”

“No chance in hell since I’m y’all’s designated driver,” he responded slowly. “Which is certainly odd. Because I swear I just heard you say you’re Spider-Man.”

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr at [parallelparkner](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/parallelparkner/)


End file.
